


Green Man

by BrainsAnaylsis



Series: SMP Character Analysis [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Pandora's Vault, The Crimson Egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainsAnaylsis/pseuds/BrainsAnaylsis
Summary: As an analyzer and theorist, here's my work :)---Dream (/rp) work and theories from the actual SMP and not fanfic. I do, however, analyze fanfic if anyone is interested <3
Series: SMP Character Analysis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151852
Kudos: 4





	Green Man

**Author's Note:**

> This takes a while but I may add an extra chapter with the continuation of the SMP. If you have other characters or fanfic work you want me to analyze, leave me a comment or message me!

**On PRE-PRISON DREAM:**

  * Behavior shows extreme capability of gaslighting and excessive emotional manipulation (e.g: Tommy, _possibly_ Sapnap)
  * Evolved into a full-blown megalomaniac
  * Even if he did get all the power, it may never have been enough (trait of a power-hungry person is he will still want more power, even if he has the most possible. He wants it to be a game. Games aren't fun if no one else is playing.)
  * Pre-Dreamon Dream was difficult from the perspective of someone watching since near the beginning. He heavily relied on his friends and was willing to work alongside them, not always above them in every instance.
  * Post-Dreamon Dream started exemplifying more toxic behaviors, leading me to believe they either made the Dreamon stronger or accidentally wiped out Dream instead. I think the former is more plausible as continued in the next section!



**On PRISON DREAM:**

  * Dream has reverted back to many of his Pre-Dreamon tendencies.
  * Before he said he cared about nothing but the discs, now he really isn't mentioning them. He wants George and Sapnap (like the old days).
  * He seems scared, remorseful, but most of all scarily normal. At least in the sense of the SMP's start and normal Dream.
  * **Theory 1:** There's a chance the Dreamon is bored and letting him take over as it plots as it has nothing better to do.
  * **Theory 2:** He's using his emotional manipulation skills to try and trick former friends into helping his escape, or at least not stop a jailbreak were it to occur.
  * **Theory 3:** He's exaggerating around Bad because he wants Bad to consider him as a needy/vulerable ally, and not the master manipulator he is. If bad thinks he can be the puppet Master, he may bust him out to help with the Egg.



**So, how do I think Dream will get out?**

I don't, really. Not until after the egg arc or very deep in it, and then there's one of four ways it can go.

  1. Bad will break into the prison. As the egg grows in power, what's to stop it from breaking obsidian? It doesn't have mining fatigue. It's a freaking egg.
  2. Tommy will be forced to ask Dream for help. He's not a good guy, but it took an entire server to stop him, so maybe he stands a chance against the egg. He could flee at the end of the battle when Tommy isn't looking.
  3. Tommy will ask Techno for help, and Techno hasn't realized Dream needs help yet. Once he does, he'll either tell Tommy he needs Dream's help (or Dreams freedom in exchange for his help) or just completely ignore it in favor of not having to do anything.
  4. Ranboo will break him out on accident i.e the Dreamon's influence, but most likely after the egg arc or during a major battle where they won't notice.



Those are just my thoughts though. Feel free to comment yours!

Until next time,

Brains


End file.
